wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
September
Saturday, September 1 Bellatrix, Wayne, Kirill and Hannah in the Apothecary during the storm. Rodolphus, Andromeda, Nidra, Michelle and Jaden in the Leaky Cauldron during the storm. Harry, Guinevere, Millicent, Marcus, Fred and Liam in Quality Quidditch Supplies during the storm. Fleur, Susan, Tonks, Sam and Royce in Flourish and Blotts during the storm. Blaise, Emma, Lisa, Padma and Ginevra in the Cauldron Shop during the storm. Hermione, Megan, Seamus, Adrian and Goyle in Ollivander's during the storm. Ron, Malcolm, Sidney, Lavender, Severus and Justin in Madam Malkin's during the storm. Draco, Glenda, Molly, Stephen and Marian in Borgin and Burkes during the storm. Neville, Fenrir, Seren, Angelina and Ernie in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Zach, Jack Harper, Daphne, Mandy, Bill and Viktor in the magical Junk shop during the storm. Chris, Theo, Kaelin, Charlie and Remus in Gringotts WIzarding Bank during the storm. Sam and Tonks decide to find out what's going on. Sunday, September 2 Fenrir gets to know Marcus a bit better. Monday, September 3 Malcolm sends Tonks what he found in the vial of 'water'. Tonks tells Remus about the Veritaserum. Tonks reacts to finding the note from Malcolm - she tells Harry she's quitting. Sam tells Jaden about the Droogs meeting Nymphadora and Andromeda have a mother-daughter talk. Zach asks Draco to have a chat with him - with the idea that he might be able to advise on a case that Smith really shouldn't be poking his nose into Sam and Fred have a meeting of the Droogs (as well as other criminals) to let them know their plans- Pansy (as Natalie Hawthorne), Millicent, Wayne, Michelle (as Lawrence P. Artemis), Harry (as Jonny) and Seamus, among others, in attendance Pansy and Millicent have a drink after the Droogs meeting. Tuesday, September 4 Michelle, Zach and Nigel search the Thames near the Tower of London. A message is sent out to everyone who signed allegiance at the meeting the other night Hermione shows Moody what she found at Ollivander's during the storm. Michelle does some work in the office and is joined by Daphne and Marcus Draco asks Bill for some help with putting new wards up on Malfoy Manor. Seren asks Wayne for help with organizing her books. Seamus and Sam have a discussion. Samuel chased Quentin down for a meeting and got Marcus as well. Wednesday, September 5 Sam and Nymphadora have lunch together. Nymphadora finds out why she's been sick and bumps into Bill afterwards Ron sends Justin rain boots. Padma and Sam meet and talk. Malcolm wants to make sure Bill is all right after the full moon. Padma and Bill reunite. Marcus has a question for Quentin Trimble regarding Sam. Marcus asks Wayne for help. Seamus asked Wayne for a rain check and that's what he is getting. Fenrir lets Marcus know he's found of the boys. Fenrir finds one of the boys who used to torment Marcus during school. (NC-17) Thursday, September 6 Padma works on a few things and has a strange dream. Conrad Bulstrode and Patience Hargreaves visit an empty grave. Wayne helps Marcus distribute the Gehenna given to him by Quentin. Bill and Padma hijack Ron's apartment, have dinner, and discuss things related to curses before falling asleep together. Friday, September 7 Nymphadora tells Remus she's pregnant. Seren and Victoria bump into each other. Ron and Ginny go shopping. Jaden asks Ron out. Padma sends an owl to Sam asking when they can test the charm bomb. Michelle has a discussion with the 'Two Lieutenants', Emorie Tilden and Thomas Ménard Saturday, September 8 The Daily Prophet : Charm Bomb Rocks Little Hangleton Owls are sent out to all media sources about the bombing of Riddle Manor. Jaden wants to talk to Sam. Harry owls Nymphadora for a reason as to why he found out she was pregnant by reading Remus' latest journal entry. Core members of the Wizarding Underground have an emergency meeting. Sam apologizes via owl for not seeing Harry the night before. Ron and Jaden go on an awkward date. Pansy's mother sends Pansy an owl begging her to respond. Sam sends Pansy an owl asking to talk. Marcus and Zach try to find a Muggle in an opium den Zach goes to see Seamus at his flat. Having taunted Fenrir, Wayne accepts his punishment so Marcus won't have to. (NC-17) Sunday, September 9 Sam and Harry have a conversation about Fenrir and the factions at a zoo in South Africa. Tonks asks Lisa to be her Maid of Honor. Seamus asks Zach to test his hangover cure Harry owls Liam, Ron and Remus Wayne asks Sam for help after his encounter with Fenrir. Remus asks Harry to be his best man. Emma and Zach go for a drink. Monday, September 10 Blaise attempts to seduce Susan. Chris owls Zach, Jaden and Harry Tonks sends an owl to Adam Potter Harry asks Hermione for help Ron is asked to be Zach's therapist Ernie and Justin break up Ernie owls Zach Tonks and Harry talk about Sam - until Harry bludgeons her with pillows Ron and Hermione finally make up after Ron rescues Hermione from Fenrir. Wayne lets Rodolphus know he has information on Pansy Tuesday, September 11 The invitations to Remus and Tonks' wedding are sent out Sam wants to meet up with Pansy Sam and Pansy discuss a number of things - including murdering Fenrir. Justin owls Susan Seamus owls Zach Ernie needs a place to stay after the break up and Zach has a couch. Shelly and Zach have a meeting at Shelly's flat. Harry owls Sam Sam owls Tonks Knowing what Marcus and Wayne have been up to, Fenrir plans on punishing Marcus. Wednesday, September 12 Awkwardness between Zach and Susan. George returns home. Neville plans on pampering Draco. Angelina and George reunite with drinks. Ginny owls Molly Ron asks Ginny how easy it is to get away with murder Thursday, September 13 Wayne gives Rodolphus some information on Pansy. George and Ginny seek a Hangover Cure and some answers. Friday, September 14 Seren owls Mandy about plans she and Harry have made regarding Remus and Tonks' wedding Remus tells Tonks of his birthday present to her Harry sends Tonks an angry letter and refuses to give her her birthday present (partially because he doesn't have anything for her) Sam sends Tonks a birthday present Marcus wants to know if Fenrir hurt Wayne Chris and Zach go stargazing. Saturday, September 15 Ginny extends an invitation to Fleur Harry wants to meet with Michelle Harry badgers Michelle to find out how she found out about the Droogs. An owl is sent from the Droogs to media sources The Droogs attack an 'abandoned' orphange, resulting in the death of Everett Miller. (NC-17) --Everett sends a patronus to Emorie about the attack Emorie Tilden informs Michelle of Everett's death Marcus and Wayne have a talk in an opium den. Sunday, September 16 George pulls a prank on Harry at the behest of Ginny. Harry owls George about the porridge in his garage Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Seren and Mandy go shopping for Tonks' wedding dress. Chris and Jaden have lunch. Seamus owls Sam about the previous night's attack Sam asks Jaden to stop ignoring him Millicent and Sam meet to discuss attacking the Lestranges Sam asks a favor of Malcolm Hermione goes to Harry's new house to cheer him up after everything that has happened. Ron and Justin run into each other. Liam IDs Everett Miller's body for Kaelin Ginny goes to see Liam even though he isn't letting anyone in. Blaise sends Susan roses Monday, September 17 Rodolphus and Bellatrix chat about the future of the Death Eaters, the Droogs and Pansy. Rodolphus arranges a meeting with Pansy Sam wants to meet with Seamus before Wednesday Liam gives Kaelin the explanations that he had promised her. Fenrir flushed Marcus' femfendar down the toilet and he's upset. Tuesday, September 18 Tonks gives Sam a driving lesson. George 'kidnaps' Adam from daycare. Marcus and Wayne run into one another while they're both out working. (NC-17) Hermione is extremely angry at George for 'kidnapping' Adam and plans on letting him know that. Wednesday, September 19 Malcolm tells Ginny and Tonks that he is going to follow Neville. Harry sends Hermione a birthday present. George owls Angelina about the previous night. Michelle, Neville, Kaelin and Jack come across a dead body left on the steps of the Ministry. Sam and Millicent attempt to end the conflict between Death Eaters, ex-Death Eaters and the Droogs - by trying to kill Bellatrix. Bellatrix owls Rodolphus about the attack Rodolphus goes home to check on Bellatrix. Pansy helps Sam and Millicent after they get back from attacking Bellatrix. Thursday, September 20 Guinevere and Sam meet for the first time and open the letter from Pansy. Tonks and Remus discuss the latest things going on at the Ministry that pertain to Remus - particularly his not receiving Wolfsbane any longer. George goes to see Ginny after hearing she's floating after taking a Puking Pastille. Sam asks Lawrence P. Artemis if he's seen the news about the latest bombing. Pansy meets with Rodolphus because of suspicions raised against her. Pansy, feeling more like the girl she was between '98 and '99, tortures a muggle man. (NC-17) --Muggle newspaper 'The Daily Telegraph' reports on it on both Friday and Saturday. Pansy returns home and finds Sam waiting for her. Rodolphus and Bellatrix get a 'present' ready for Sam that is left on Pansy's doorstep. Friday, September 21 Sam asks for Harry's help in relation to his 'present' Sam and Harry bury the body of the girl Rodolphus left for Sam.(NC-17) Dora wants Harry to explain why he dropped Adam off so early in the morning. Susan and Michelle discuss a cold case. Saturday, September 22 Neville owls Rodolphus regarding plans for their duel. Wayne sends Marcus a photograph Hermione asks Viktor to be her date to Remus and Tonks' wedding. Sunday, September 23 Seamus wants to know how Sam is Every wizarding publication in Britain receives an owl with a cypher. Neville has some news to break to his grandmother Augusta. Augusta Longbottom wants to know if Malcolm knew anything about the duel. Hermione and Michelle discuss possible new members for the Underground. Malcolm lets Ginny and Harry know he splinched himself while trying to follow Neville Neville and Rodolphus have a duel to incapacitation Hermione breaks into Ollivander's wand shop in the hopes of finding information. Marcus and Wayne meet in a graveyard. Monday, September 24 The Daily Prophet : Break-In at Ollivander's Wand Shop Remus and Tonks finally talk after he has been avoiding her. Malcolm and Augusta Longbottom discuss Neville, Draco, and a lot of other things. Malcolm cancels his tea with Ginny Rodolphus lets Draco know that Neville lost the duel Millicent and Remus have a chance encounter (NC-17) * Tuesday, September 25 Chris and Ernie bump into each other at Zach's flat while Ernie is about to leave for work. Tonks goes to visit George at his shop. Jaden and the Editor in Chief of the Silver Herald, Robert Scott, discuss the cypher and anonymous owl. Jaden sends copies of the owl he received regarding the Cypher to the MLE Harry (as Jack Lydon) lets Pansy know he has information on Daphne. Harry (as Jack Lydon) and Pansy exchange information Pansy wants to know why Millicent is avoiding her Millicent owls Sam about Pansy's latest behavior Wednesday, September 26 Malcolm owls MLE employees about the Cypher case Pansy owls Moody about the information Harry (as Jack Lydon) gave her regarding Daphne Marcus and Wayne meet up down Knockturn Alley - with Marcus suffering from Fem-withdrawal Harry owls Hermione asking if she'll help rescue Neville Hermione's father visits her in a dream Thursday, September 27 Rodolphus makes a proposition to the French Minister of Magic. Harry fills Hermione in on the plan to rescue Neville Millicent 'takes care of' Elvira Bulstrode Hermione owls Viktor regarding her going to help rescue Neville Viktor goes to see Hermione and find out what has made her so upset. Friday, September 28 Pansy has a dream about her future. Harry gives Hermione's students a lecture on the Vice department. Tonks asks Harry if she can move into Grimmauld Place Tonks moves into Harry's after Remus fails to tell her what happened on Monday Saturday, September 29 Marcus and Fenrir talk and keep distracted. Harry goes to check out the Lestrange property. Sunday, September 30 Harry owls Padma and Bill for help with getting the wards around the Lestrange property down. Pansy takes care of Millicent after the full moon The Daily Prophet : Divorcee Devoured Remus owls Millicent wanting to know if she was safe during the full moon. * Malcolm heals Harry's burns Tonks and Howard Jeffries investigate Elvira Bulstrode's murder. Millicent and Fenrir have a confrontation * Pansy owls Sam wanting to talk * - this may or may not have happened or there have been changes as one of the players involved have left. Category: History